


Lured Into The Deep

by MikomiShine



Series: Misfortune Seeks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween!, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, demonic beings, this is a revamp of an old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: A couple of teenagers find a strange mansion and decide to explore it. They don't realize that they have changed their fate for the rest of their lives.





	Lured Into The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this story recently cause it didn't fit my current versions of the characters. Have this new version for this Halloween!

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yep. It’s definitely a haunted house.” Two teenagers were standing before a spooky looking mansion. One of the two was a young, teenaged girl, the other a boy around the same age. The girl spoke again. 

“You don’t think it’s really haunted, do you? ‘Cause I swear, I saw bats on our way here.” 

“You saw bats? Cool!” The blue haired boy paused then, frowning a bit. “You, uh. Don’t think that’s a sign or anything, right? Like, should we leave…?” The girl quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

“Are you scared, Chris? I thought you didn’t believe in haunted houses.”

“I - I’m not scared! And I  _ don’t  _ believe in them, it’s just...kinda creepy…” Chris rubbed his arm, looking away in embarrassment. “I just…I mean, it’d be cool to explore, but…” The girl touched Chris’ shoulder, and he turned to her.

“I’m sure nothing’s gonna happen, Chris. We can explore a bit, and leave whenever we want. Besides, if anything weird goes on, I’ll keep you safe.” 

“...Kanon…”

“What is it?” The brunette took the boy’s hand into her own. “Aren’t I your girlfriend? I’ll protect you, don’t worry.” The bluehead blushed at that.

“I - it’s supposed to be the other way around…” Chris pouted a bit before turning to glance at Kanon. “But...thanks…”

The girl smiled.

“Of course, hun!”

Chris smiled back.

“But yeah, this ain’t a haunted house, those don’t exist. So. I’m sure this’ll be fine.”

“But it is October. Anything could happen~” 

“Oh hush,” The boy giggled. The two then made their way to the mansion, Chris pushing open the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hm. Seems like we have some visitors. Let’s give them a ‘warm welcome’.” A low voice spoke deep within the dark house. The owner of the voice smiled, licking their lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The teens stood in the middle of what seemed to be a large living room. There were couches, lit candles, and a chandelier. But everything was dark. The lack of color made the room feel dreary, and Chris stepped closer to Kanon.

Kanon noticed, squeezing the boy’s hand as he looked past the couches, seeing a gray door. He decided to put on a brave face.

“Let’s go in that room,” Chris suggested. As he proceeded towards the door, Kanon grabbed his arm. 

“Wait! What if someone lives here? That means we’re trespassing!” 

“Aw, c’mon Kanon. Why would anyone live here? I’m sure this place is deserted. I mean, no one leaves their doors unlocked, right?” 

“They could’ve forgotten to lock the door. And if no one lives here, then why are the lights on?” The brown-haired girl pointed up at the ceiling. 

“Um, maybe someone else came in before us! Let’s go find them!” Chris pulled his girlfriend towards the door. 

“Hold on! What if you’re wrong?” 

“Kanon, please. Have I ever steered you wrong before?” 

“Yes.” 

“Not what I expected to hear!” The boy pushed open the door, and the couple found themselves inside of a large kitchen. Pots and pans were laid out on a counter. There were cupboards and shelves reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Cooking utensils hung from the walls, shining brightly. The first thing Chris’ eyes saw were the gleaming knives.

“Ah hah...Why do the knives seem so sharp? I mean - they’re  _ knives,  _ they’re supposed to be sharp and dangerous.” The boy chuckled nervously. Kanon raised her brow again.

“You’re definitely right about that. But we won’t go near them, alright?” Chris nodded, looking around. 

“Look, there’s another door.” He walked off. Kanon was just about to follow when she felt someone grab her arm. The girl froze. She looked to her left, and saw a knife floating in the air. Kanon’s eyes grew.

“Chris…!” The boy didn’t hear her. The knife slowly made its way to the brunette. The sharp blade went just below the girl’s chin, almost touching her neck. Kanon screamed, and the knife fell to the floor. 

“Kanon? What’s wrong?!” Chris whipped around in alarm, seeing his girlfriend who was standing still, face pale. The boy quickly went to her side. “What happened?” 

“I - ha ha, wow. Uh.” The brunette blinked, eyes darting back and forth to the knife and Chris’s worried gaze. “Gosh, am I hallucinating? I must be…”

“What? What happened?”

“The...knife…” She stared down at it. “I. Could’ve sworn it was floating towards me, and. Touched my neck….” Her lips quivered into a smile. “Uh. Clearly I was imagining things!”

“Y...you sure?”

“Positive!” Kanon stepped forward, waving her hand dismissively. “The knife must’ve been on the floor already, we probably didn’t notice it.”

“I - if you’re sure, but. You’ve never hallucinated before. What if it was real - “

“There’s no way.”

“Kanon…”

“I’m making your anxiety spike, right?” The brunette smiled at her boyfriend. “I’m sorry."

“...It’s fine...but. Should we leave?”

Kanon was about to retort, but the look in Chris’ eyes made her pause.

“Well…For me to suddenly hallucinate like that, maybe...We should go home now.”

“...Alright, then.” The boy ran a hand through his hair, glancing away. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Chris went up to the door the pair went through earlier, and pulled the handle. The door didn’t budge. “What the heck…?” What...Is this…? It won’t...Open!” The blue haired teen pulled as hard as he could, but the door stayed shut. 

“You, uh. You sure, Chris.”

“Look, do  _ you  _ want to try it?” Kanon shrugged, walking over to give the door a once over. 

When she tried opening it, it still didn’t work.

“The hell. This isn’t funny.” Kanon pulled at the handle harshly. “We  _ just  _ walked through it.”

“You, uh. Don’t think we’re trapped or anything, right...?” Kanon paused.

“...Welp! Guess we have no choice but to go forward.”

“No, no! What if something bad happens? Kanon, this doesn't make sense - ” Kanon quickly shushed the boy, placing her hands on his shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. If anything else happens, I’ll protect you. Trust me, alright? There’s nothing else we can do.” The boy nodded and squeezed her hand. Kanon kissed his cheek, and they walked to the door. Kanon pushed it open.

The couple stepped into the dining room. A long, black table stood before them.

“Why is the table set?” Chris questioned. “It’s not like anyone lives here.”

“It’s like I said earlier,” Kanon reminded her boyfriend. “Maybe someone  _ does _ live here, and we’re trespassing!”

“Why would anyone live in a place like - ” Chris froze mid-sentence. His eyes grew, his face paled, and his mouth dropped. 

“What’s wrong?” Kanon followed his gaze until she took notice of the knives. Having previously been laying on the table, the blades were now floating in a circle above the teens heads. The knives shot down at the two, and they screamed. Kanon wasted no time, quickly shielding Chris. She wrapped her arms around him, preparing for the immense pain that was sure to hit at any second….

….She felt nothing. 

The couple looked up and gasped. The knives were floating around the two, swirling around their bodies as if to taunt them. After a moment, the blades clattered to the floor. All was quiet, as if nothing happened. Chris blinked down at the knives in confusion. 

“Wha - what the hell?!” 

“Wh - what just happened?” 

“I...I don't - maybe we’re being warned. Let’s get out of here!” Chris pulled away from Kanon's arms and ran to the door. He pulled the handle and kicked the door, but it didn’t open. The teen yelled in frustration.

"Chris…"

“We...We're trapped!" The boy gave Kanon a fearful look. "We’re never gonna get out!” 

“You could be wrong. There might be a way out of this crazy place.” Kanon consoled, not truly believing her own words. She grabbed the boy's hand, kissed it, and took him to the door on the other side of the room.

"Let's see if we can find another way out."

Cautiously, the brunette opened the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re almost there, young ones. Almost...Yes, come closer.” The ominous voice laughed. “I can almost taste you...And your delicious screams.” The voice echoed throughout the dark mansion, eager to meet its guests. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Um, did you hear that just now?” Kanon asked, her voice quiet..

“Hear what?” 

“I don’t know. It sounded like a voice.” 

“Um...Maybe you imagined it?” 

“....Probably?” Kanon and Chris were climbing a large, spiral staircase. The higher they went, the more Kanon felt her gut twist. She tried to gulp back the strange taste in her throat. 

Chris wasn't faring any better, shivering from the creepiness of the situation.

“We’re not leaving this place anytime soon, are we?”

“Doesn’t look like it. But don’t worry, Chris. I’m sure - we'll get out."

"...You're probably right - woah!” Chris suddenly felt himself falling backwards. The boy’s hands shot out in front of him, trying to reach the railing. Kanon grabbed the teenaged boy’s hand just in time. Pulling her boyfriend to his feet, the brunette asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Y - yeah…” 

“You sure?” The girl’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’m sure. It’s just - I was caught off guard. I’m fine.” 

“You scared me.” Kanon let the boy’s hand go. 

“Sorry about that.” The two walked on. 

‘Someone - or some _ thing _ \- grabbed me, and pulled me down. I just know it.’ Chris thought to himself, trembling more. ‘But I can’t tell Kanon that. I can tell she's scared...’

The teens reached the top of the stairs. There were three doors in front of them. Each door was a different color ; one was purple, one was green, and the other was blue.

“Which one should we go through?” Kanon asked, looking at Chris. The boy shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Eenie meenie miney mo?”

“Okay. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo. Catch a tiger - ” 

“Catch a demon!” 

“What?” 

“Say demon!”

“Why?”

“Halloween is in like, two, no, three days. Plus, we’re stranded in a haunted house. Might as well stick to the Halloween theme.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in haunted houses!”

“Well, what else could this freaky mansion be?” Kanon sighed at that.

“...Good point. Catch a demon by its toe." Kanon continued the rhyme, ending it with her finger pointed at the door in the middle. 

“...Guess we’re going through that door.” Chris held his breath, stepping toward. The teenagers walked into a bedroom. The walls were designed with purple and black wallpaper. There was a fancy looking king sized bed, with other expensive furniture placed against the walls.The teens looked around in awe. 

“You know, once we got to those doors, we finally found a color other than black and gray,” Chris remarked. 

“Some of the pots and pans in the kitchen were different colors,” Kanon pointed out. 

“Yeah, but other than that, everything is black and gray and black and, well,  _ bleak _ .”

Chris looked around the room some more before suggesting, “Let’s go through the next door.” 

The couple walked to the other side of the room. Just when Chris’s hand was about to touch the door, he heard a voice saying, “That’s it, children. Don’t be shy! Come on in, come on in…” The blue haired teen froze.

“Chris? What is it?” 

“...Didn’t you hear that?” 

“Hear what?”

“You didn’t hear it?” The boy smiled, relieved. “Then I guess  _ I’m _ the one who’s hearing things. Maybe I’m starting to get a bit paranoid.”

“...Maybe. What did you hear?” 

“I heard a voice saying - ow!” Chris stumbled backwards, holding his head. The door had swung open, and hit his face. When the boy looked up, he gasped.

A strangely dressed man stood before the teens, looking incredibly disheveled. The couple stared at the adult towering over them.

“...Who are you?” Chris asked in shock of the man’s sudden appearance. 

“Shouldn’t _ I _ be asking  _ you  _ that?” The man smiled, raising an eyebrow. “ _ You’re _ the ones who came into _ my _ home.” 

“Your  _ home _ ?” Chris mimicked. The boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I knew it! I was right! He lives here! I told you we were trespassing!” Kanon exclaimed, pointing a finger at the strange man.

“It’s fine,” The man waved Kanon off. “I hardly ever get visitors.”

"...Uh?" Kanon blinked at that reply.

"I love meeting new people."

"O…..kay?" The girl lowered her hand as she and her boyfriend shared confused looks.

“So, hey...You uh. Seem like a...decent guy,” Chris started with a frown. “Uh...What’s with all the floating knives? 

“Floating knives?” 

“In the dining room and the kitchen, knives were hovering around us.” 

“Must have been your imagination,” The adult dismissed Chris’ question with a wave of his hand.

“No, it wasn’t - ” The blue-haired boy was interrupted.

“It was just your imagination. You’re scaring yourselves.” The man gestured to the purple door. “Would you like me to give you two a tour of the rest of the house?” 

“Um…” Chris looked at Kanon. She looked back. “We should really be going. Our parents must be worried.” The boy took a step back, the brunette doing the same.

“Oh, come now, I insist!” The purple-haired man pushed the couple through the doorway. “Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce myself! The name’s Kazuhiko.” 

“Um, nice to meet you? I’m Kanon.”

“...My name’s Chris.”

“Nice to meet you both!” Kazuhiko smiled a very toothy grin. “Come along, now.” The man rested his hands on the teens' backs. They squirmed from the unfamiliar touch.

“You uh, you have a nice bedroom...” Kanon commented.

“Why, thank you!”

“There’s a lot of purple in it.” 

“Yes, yes. I sure do love purple. Isn’t purple such a lovely color?”

“Why is your bedroom the only room with purple?” Chris questioned. “The rest of the house is black and gray.” 

“That’s just downstairs. There’s more color up here.” The trio stopped near a door. The man opened it, and led the teenagers inside. 

“Woah! It’s an observatory!” Chris looked up at the purple haired adult in excitement. “Why do you have an observatory?”

“I just love looking at the stars. They’re so beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, they are beautiful,” Kanon agreed.

“They’re not just beautiful,” Kazuhiko responded, spreading out his arms. “They’re wonderful! Magnificent!” He let out a joyful laugh. 

‘This guy really loves the stars.’ Chris thought. He glanced up at the man, double took, and stared in shock at his open mouth. ’Wait, are those...Fangs?! This means that Kazuhiko’s - But this can’t be!” He looked over at his girlfriend, worried. 

“Hey, Kanon? I need to talk to you about something.” Chris took the girl by the hand and walked off shouting, “We’ll be right back!” Kazuhiko watched the two, frowning. 

“He knows,” The ponytailed man muttered. “Was I too obvious? Oh, well. No matter.” He smirked. “It’s time for the fun to begin!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s wrong, Chris? You look pretty tense.”

“Kanon, do you trust that guy?” 

“Why, do you?” The boy shook his head. “Well, I wasn’t sure if we  _ should _ trust him. Kazuhiko said that the floating knives were just our imaginations. But it  _ was _ real, I know it! We saw the knives with our own eyes!” 

“I know. That man has been hiding something, and I think I found out what.” The blue-haired teen took a deep breath before continuing. “I know I never believed in them, but…” Chris lowered his voice. “...He’s a vampire!”

“What?! But - you said they didn’t exist - !

“I know! But I saw his fangs!”

“But...what if he’s _ not _ a vampire?

“If he’s not a vampire, then he’s some other kind of monster! Now, come on!” Chris grabbed Kanon’s arm. “We need to get out of here before - ” Chris didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. Just then, the lights in the hall started flickering. After a moment, the lights turned off, leaving the couple in complete darkness.

“Wha…?” Suddenly, Chris felt something shove him onto the floor. He heard Kanon scream. 

“Kanon? Kanon!” Chris searched blindly in the dark. 

“Chris - !” The brunette felt herself being lifted off the ground. Heavy arms wrapped around her waist, and she heard Kazuhiko whisper in her ear.

“You’re coming with me, darling.”

“No! Let go of me, you prick! Chris! Help!” Chris tried to get up but felt himself being pushed down again. The boy struggled under the weight of whoever, or  _ whatever _ was on top of him. 

“Kanon! Kaanoooon!” The weight on the boy’s back was lifted, and he stood up. The lights flashed back on, and Chris covered his eyes, wincing.

“...Kanon? Kanon!” Chris dashed down the hall and ran into the observatory door. The boy pounded on it, screaming for his girlfriend. When there was no response, the blue-haired teen pressed his ear to the door. He heard nothing.

Chris turned on his heel, and ran. He shouted his girlfriend’s name over and over, hoping to hear her voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanon kicked and screamed as loudly and as hard as she could, but Kazuhiko didn’t let her go. 

“Where are you taking me? Where’s Chris? I swear, if you don’t let me go  _ right now _ \- !” Finally, the man put the screaming girl down. She glared up at him. “Why did you take me away from Chris? Where  _ is _ Chris?”

“So many questions~!” Kazuhiko leaned against the wall, keeping his gaze on the teen. Kanon took a moment to look around. The two were in a red and black painted room. Other than a red chandelier, a few candles, and several boxes, the room was empty. 

Suddenly, Kazuhiko took a step forward, prompting the girl to step back. Kanon soon found herself up against a wall. She started to tremble.

She was trapped.

“What...What do you want from me?” The man put a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, causing her to flinch away. He tightened his grip.

“Oh, I think you know the answer.” Kazuhiko leaned in close, his hold on the girl becoming painful. He whispered dangerously into her ear with a voice that somehow managed to be dark and cheerful at the same time. “Your blood~.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris rammed through the door that led him to Kazuhiko’s room. There were two more doors. He chose the one on his right. The boy shoved open the door, and tumbled into another bedroom. It was similar to Kazuhiko’s room, with the exception of everything being blue and black. Chris glanced around in thought. 

“This is probably just a guest room. Doesn’t seem like anyone else lives here.” He started to head towards the doorway, muttering something about Kanon’s whereabouts, when he heard something. Chris turned around, and screamed in horror. The knives were floating before him, dancing around almost playfully. The blades dived towards him, and he ran. The boy crashed into the blue door. He slammed it open, and hurried down the hallway. At the end of the hall was a red door. Chris looked back to see that the knives were chasing him. The teen reached the door, rushed through it, and shut it behind him. 

He turned to see Kazuhiko biting his girlfriend. Her scream rang throughout the mansion.

“Kano - !” Chris’s cry was interrupted as he was once again pushed to the ground.

“Chr - Chris...He - help...me…” Kanon struggled to speak as she felt her energy being sucked away.

“K - Kanon! No! P - please - !” Chris wailed, trying to get to his feet. The knives floated in front of his face, halting his movements.

“If you even try to move, you will certainly die.”

“Y - you were going to kill me in the first place!”

“No, that’s not in my plans. I didn’t kill Kanon. Well, I  _ probably _ didn’t kill her. I’m sure the poor girl has only fainted. And when she wakes up, she might become a vampire.” The purple clad man chuckled. “And the same could be said for you. We’ll be like one big, happy family!”

“No! You disgusting demon!” Chris spat. “I won’t let you do that - wait,  _ family _ ?” 

“It’s not like you have much of a choice. In fact, there’s no way you could possibly get up. Shift is pinning you down.”

“Shift? You mean someone else lives here...?” The boy’s voice trailed off as he glanced down in thought. His eyes fell on Kazuhiko’s feet. Since the lights weren’t dim, he should have seen his shadow. But he didn’t.

The teen felt the heavy weight on his back leave. A dark figure with bright blue eyes quickly made its way to Kazuhiko’s side. The man pointed at it.

“This is Shift, my shadow. This is who was controlling the knives. It also scared you by pulling you down the stairs. Isn’t it impressive?” He smirked. “You know, Chris, you were right about something. There is no such thing as a haunted house. They are surely fake.” Kazuhiko laughed again, the sound of it chilling Chris’ bones. “ _ But I’m not _ .” 

The demon nodded at the creature next to him, and his shadow waved a hand. The knives dropped to the floor, echoing loudly. 

Chris stood, his fight or flight responding to get him out of the room. Before he could even blink, the vampire appeared before him. 

The next thing Chris knew, he was against a wall, the demon breathing in his face. Kazuhiko smiled widely, a crazed look in his eye as he sank his teeth into Chris’s neck. The searing pain caused the boy to scream. He whimpered, doing as much as he could to keep from crying as the pain worsened. It soon became unbearable, and Chris felt hot tears stain his cheeks.

Chris slid down the wall, his body unable to endure the ache pulsing within him.

Finally, his world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of these characters, so look forward to that!


End file.
